1. Field of the Inventions
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to nozzles, and relate more specifically to nozzles for dispensing a gas, liquid, or combination thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nozzles are used in a variety of applications, including heat-producing devices. In particular, nozzles are used in many varieties of heaters, fireplaces, stoves, and other heat-producing devices which utilize pressurized, combustible fuels. Some such devices operate with liquid propane, while others operate with natural gas. However, nozzles, such devices, and certain other components thereof have various limitations and disadvantages.